


Are You Gonna Kill Me ?

by falling02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Killer Harry, Killer Louis, M/M, Top Louis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling02/pseuds/falling02
Summary: Louis撫過他的臉頰時Harry聞到他手上的槍火味道，混雜著黑麥Vodka，還有鐵鏽的味道，危險卻好聞，他很難說清那是怎麼一回事。也許是喝了太多的酒，也許是太久沒有重疊的任務都沒能好好喝一杯酒量差了，他們都沒辦法確定到底是什麼原因導致現在的狀況。不過既然沒有人想阻止接下來發生的一切的話，那似乎也沒有停止的必要。直到Louis舔過Harry的下唇，吸吮還有些微粗魯的噄咬，Harry才稍微浮出一些理智，他頓時身子一僵。他當然明白那是什麼意思，這在黑手黨裡存在的意義──我會殺了你──但隨即他便恢復常態，搶過主導權，也張口含住了Louis的嘴唇，一手滑下探到了Louis的襠部力道不輕地捏了下，後者悶哼著發出一聲輕笑。





	

**Author's Note:**

> PWP一發完  
> 腦洞源於黑手黨舌吻意義為"我將殺了你"。

　　如果要解釋一切的開始可能需要花上不少篇幅來描述他們所有爭端與交集，他們見過不少次，從來不是正面交鋒，更多的是彷彿對手般的爭奪，雖然處在分別兩個對立的組織裡，但他們從未有過置對方於死地的想法。

　　那句話怎麼說來著？能有一輩子的對手是很重要的。

　　在很多時候，他們接手的任務都會重疊，相同的地點、相同的人物，他們用各種手段接近目標，然後就看誰先得手。但他們一來一往、一勝一敗的，至今都是平局。

　　「既然都來了，那就喝一杯再走吧？」Harry緩慢而平穩的聲音響起，站立著微微駝下身子把桌上骨瓷精美的茶壺提起，倒茶時茶香更加濃郁地充斥了室內，兩杯茶色正好的瓷杯被盛了七八分滿。

　　左手提著自己的那一杯淺啜了一口，右手向陽台半敞的落地窗方向伸去，接著一個西裝筆挺兩手插進長褲口袋的男人向右跨了一步，進入了落地窗的可視範圍內，他的褐色的頭髮依然不乖巧，凌亂但富有他一貫的個性，他低低的笑了一聲，順手接過那杯茶，「新西裝？」

　　他已經到這裡有段時間了，但總歸他還是慢了Harry一點，沒有馬上走開回報任務失敗的意思，他們在某種程度上成為了算是好友的敵人關係。通常在某一方得手以後，另一個人會等待一會兒，也許他們會喝杯茶？就像現在這樣，然後聊聊最近的天氣，上頭給的壓力，或者新人的愚蠢順便懷念一下當時自己剛踏進這淌渾水的時光。

　　Louis上下打量著Harry──他親愛的宿敵──他簡直受不了這傢伙的招搖，他成套的西裝花色浮誇，他不止一次懷疑這個人根本不是來出任務而是來走T台的。

　　不過Louis雖然和Harry處在對立關係，但到底是個足夠誠實的敵人，那樣誇張而華麗的服飾，今天要是個普通路人套在身上，Louis肯定會倒胃口，邊咋舌這個人品味真差。可那是Harry。

　　不得不承認Louis不僅沒倒胃口，Harry還完美的撐起了這些衣服所賦予的高雅。

　　「這次目標送的，據說是他手下最好的設計師所設計。」Harry聳聳肩，捲曲的頭髮披在肩膀上隨著動作而晃動，然後Louis想起來了，Harry這次是以一名新銳模特的身分接近目標的，他又是有副好臉皮的人，那也難怪目標送了衣服以取悅他，期待他答應代言。

　　涼涼地看著正在皮椅上昏睡的目標，低頭抿了抿茶，「有錢有勢的人真噁心。」Louis評論道。

　　米蘭的秋天也依然優雅，這間書房的採光良好，而他們又站在靠近落地窗的地方，雖然不想這麼說，但Louis得承認那道陽光把Harry襯得很好看，他那華麗誇張的套裝也很適合他。

　　Harry就像時尚之都米蘭的縮影，Louis默默地吐出一口氣，然後喝了口茶。

　　和Harry不同，他們其實各有些關於浮誇的嗜好，Harry總是喜歡穿得希望全世界的目光都停在他身上，而解決任務的手法卻相反的低調；至於Louis，從來都是樸素卻經典的普通成套西裝，但每一次出的任務都像要昭告天下快來緝拿他，不搞票大的他就渾身不舒服。

　　「今天天氣挺好的。」

　　「是啊，挺好，不冷不熱，很剛好。」

　　「而且又是平手。」

　　「那你晚點打算去哪？」

　　「要的資料也都到手了，回總部交接看他們怎麼處理後續吧，反正什麼新銳模特是人間蒸發了。你呢？」

　　沉吟了一聲，Louis發出一個正在思考的無意義單音，「回報我的任務失敗被某個傢伙搶走了，然後看接著發派什麼就去哪吧。真壓榨人，不是嗎？」

　　Harry笑著放下空了的茶杯，瓷杯與玻璃桌接觸時發出了一陣聲響，「是啊。」

　　他們微妙的宿敵關係。互道再見以後便分道揚鑣。

　　後來再見面時換Louis先取得了成功，於是又是平局，他們都對這現象見慣了，比起刀槍相向，他們這樣禮尚往來的接觸更多，如果少了一個可敬的敵人那多可惜。

　　也從未置對方於死地，「是不是放了假什麼的沒訓練？破綻百出。」Harry的背用力的嗑上了水泥地緩衝了給頭部的衝擊，那頭總是被Louis說太常很阻礙作戰卻沒有勸他剪過的捲髮隨著撞擊的氣流披散在地面上。

　　處上位的Louis低頭笑著看Harry，一把短刀停在Harry頸動脈前幾毫米的地方，未握刀的手撐在Harry頭部一側，日光燈在Louis的背後，把他照得逆光，但Harry還是看見了他露出了一口白牙。

　　「你知道你的近身戰技巧本來就比我好。」Harry扯開一個笑容，動作不是很大，免得他的脖子碰上刀緣。

　　「別讓我失望啊，Harry，」雖然嘴上嫌棄著但Louis還是保持著笑容，「要找到這麼合得來的對手談何容易。」

　　於是他們就著這個姿勢，像往常一樣談論接下來要去哪，誇誇對方這次動作挺敏捷的，還是損他是不是太久沒被點名出任務都生疏了，大部分是Harry微笑著誇獎Louis，而Louis嘲笑Harry，他們的相處模式詭異卻輕鬆，像是跟個老朋友待在一起那樣。

　　在組織裡爬到了一定地位以後會因為沒有能力與其相當的人存在而感到孤獨，多次的任務重疊交戰讓他們從一開始的眼熟，到後來的三言兩語，甚至聊天說笑喝杯酒，最後發展至此。

　　身為彼此最該殺又同時不想傷害的人，這很奇怪。

　　像扎在胸口上的玻璃碎片，已經融為一體，卻在每個呼吸的起伏間感到痛楚。想摧毀，但已經習慣了微弱的刺痛，也沒有任何想拔除的意願。

　　至於這一次是Louis取得勝利，開了幾槍撂倒了幾群人，在他露出得意的笑容時Harry嘆息著說他果然很敏捷，隨後他和Louis便到走進附近的小酒館小酌了。那年的冬天很冷，Harry的頭髮又長了些，眼周都被寒風凍得發紅。

　　整個酒館的照明設施都不是很能照亮每一處，Harry頂多只能看清楚Louis的側臉，「好冷。」在把自己塞進酒館之前Louis說道。

　　店內並沒有人，在此之前這家小酒館還是他們共同目標的一個據點，而方才聚在這裡的人們全被他們倆給解決了。挺好的，免費的酒水還有無人叨擾的空間。

　　Louis繞道吧檯後拿了兩罐黑麥Vodka還有兩個酒杯，將其中一個的給Harry後，他們便窩在酒館角落裡，稱不上豪華但是至少還乾淨的環境，他們還有暖氣，這點值得誇獎。隔壁桌上頭的燈光很微弱，幾乎照不亮他們所在的位置，但模糊間還是能看見對方些許的輪廓。

　　他們都站著，每個小桌子上都擺著喝了一半的酒杯，還有些翻倒撒了出來，顯然是剛剛那場鬥爭之前的混亂所致。酒杯裡的Vodka見底又添滿。

　　而那個吻來得毫無預警，Louis總是那個先挑起事端的人，這次當然也不會成為一個例外。起先Harry有些訝異，但後來發現自己並不拒絕這個，於是開始試著搶奪主權。

　　Louis撫過他的臉頰時Harry聞到他手上的槍火味道，混雜著黑麥Vodka，還有鐵鏽的味道，危險卻好聞，他很難說清那是怎麼一回事。

　　也許是喝了太多的酒，也許是太久沒有重疊的任務都沒能好好喝一杯酒量差了，他們都沒辦法確定到底是什麼原因導致現在的狀況。不過既然沒有人想阻止接下來發生的一切的話，那似乎也沒有停止的必要。

　　直到Louis舔過Harry的下唇，吸吮還有些微粗魯的噄咬，Harry才稍微浮出一些理智，他頓時身子一僵。他當然明白那是什麼意思，這在黑手黨裡存在的意義──我會殺了你──但隨即他便恢復常態，搶過主導權，也張口含住了Louis的嘴唇，一手滑下探到了Louis的襠部力道不輕地捏了下，後者悶哼著發出一聲輕笑。

　　手繞到後面輕輕拉扯過Harry的捲髮，後腦杓傳來些微的疼痛但不至於會讓他表現出抗拒，事實上這樣的痛覺更催化了流轉在彼此之間的溫度。

　　「我們這樣正常嗎？」Harry在一聲嘆息後說道，原因是Louis沿著他的下巴吻到的脖子上，還舔了一口他的喉結。

　　聽聞Harry那句毫無意義的疑問，Louis抬起頭瞇眼盯著他，彼此的鼻息錯亂竄流，「你覺得我在乎嗎？」一邊的嘴角淺淺的上揚了些。

　　「那你在乎嗎？」Louis又接著說道，而Harry只是給了他一個濕吻。

　　誰他媽在乎。

　　他們的襯衫都被解開了但還掛在身上，所以他們很快地便決定脫下它們，連同西裝褲扔到一邊的牆椅上──不妙，可是誰會在乎這個，誰在乎他們處在什麼該死的對立關係裡，誰在乎他們究竟是死敵還是摯友，根本沒人在乎──兩人輕微的喘息是他們耳裡唯一聽見的聲音，這小城鎮的夜晚總是安靜沒有什麼夜生活，何況這該熱鬧的小酒館都已被清空。

　　Louis的舌頭很靈巧，Harry必須承認這個，他的鎖骨傳來麻麻癢癢的感覺，Louis正專心地沿著他的鎖骨舔舐著浮凸的形狀。所有的熱流都往下身竄去，也許Louis是個做什麼都很從容的人，因為儘管是現在，他還是低低地笑了出聲，「我的錯。」

　　然後開著這種沒營養的骯髒玩笑，「是我誤解你了，你鍛鍊得挺好的。」Louis捏了他的後腰一把。

　　沒搭理他的低劣玩笑，Harry的手撫過Louis的腹部順勢向下滑，並且向前靠近了一步，Louis也跟著Harry做了相同的動作。他們套弄著彼此的陰莖，中途交換著細碎的親吻，並將分身靠在一起相互摩擦。

　　氣息雜亂，塵埃和彈藥的味道混著黑麥酒竟然有些讓人上癮，像是某種毒品，淺嚐以後是更多的淪陷，Harry聽著Louis不輕不重的喘息，以及他自己的也夾雜在其中。Louis想起他們所處的組織幾乎就是最將彼此視為眼中釘的兩大黑手黨組織，而他們又是上頭其中最具有影響力的得利手下之一。

　　不知道組織裡的那些人看見了會怎麼想。Louis不由得想笑，加快了手上的動作。

　　隨著分身的越發腫脹和加快的動作，他們的喘息也跟著漸漸變得粗重起來，帶了點沉浸於此的悶哼，在最後的套弄裡Louis似乎說了點什麼，說得很快，Harry的腦袋也熱得聽不清楚，也許是他的名字？

　　他根本來不及思考這些，腦袋一陣短暫的空白中聽見了Louis的呻吟、可能也有他的，直到Louis靠過來吻了他才稍微拉回他的思緒，感受得到腹部被撒上的黏稠，Louis大概也一樣。他本能性的回吻著。

　　Louis的身上有些汗水，昏暗的燈光反射著他的肌肉線條，可能是Harry看上去在發呆的樣子引起了他的不滿，他感覺到自己的肩膀被重重的咬了一口，也許會留下咬痕跟一點淺淺的瘀青。

　　Louis抓著Harry的肩膀翻了過去面著酒館的牆，他在親吻Harry的後頸，等待著不應期的過去，「嘿，你想，」

　　他的語氣充滿著危險，雙手也從Harry的胸口攀上他的脖頸，「有沒有可能哪天我就接到刺殺你的任務，而你也接到我的呢？」一個使勁壓住了Harry的喉嚨，Harry有一瞬間無法呼吸，深刻地感覺到Louis每一指掐在他脖子上的疼痛。

　　Harry沒有轉過身做出任何的抵抗，因為在那之前Louis已經漸漸鬆開了他的手，Harry猛地咳了幾下，經過思考判斷以後回答，聲音沙啞卻不難聽，「我想眼下情勢是不會吧，傷及對方這麼重要的人物相當於是向整個組織挑釁，雖然說是完全對立的兩派，但是沒有必要的話是不會做出投資報酬率這麼低的事的。」

　　「也是。」Louis笑了，接著Harry悲哀的發現雖然剛剛還被別人掐著脖子，但不應期過去的他，在Louis的分身貼上他的股溝時又重新勃起了。

　　Louis的手繞過他拿過擺在小桌子上的酒瓶，那裏面還有一半的黑麥Vodka還沒喝完，「雖然這群人真夠遜的了，連看門都看不好，但是他們的酒品還算不錯。」

　　瓶口遞到了Harry嘴邊，Louis往他嘴裡倒了一些酒，角度關係他不是很能控制，所以也有不少酒從Harry的嘴角溢了出來，從下巴滴落到地板上，有些則是經過他的胸口向下流。

　　Louis也爽快地給自己灌了一口酒，至於剩下的，他倒在了Harry的頸椎上，冷涼的液體讓Harry不自覺縮了一下，半勃的分身又軟了下去。Louis吻了吻他的脊椎以示安慰，手指像是彈琴般的數著Harry的每一節脊椎骨，一直到尾椎結束，緩慢的探進臀半之間。

　　以酒作為潤滑，找到穴口後Louis緩慢地埋了一個指節作為試探，前方的人倒吸了一口氣，Louis又倒了一些酒才把酒瓶放回桌上，空出來的那隻手則伸到前方再一次搓揉Harry的陰莖，順便埋進第二個指節。

　　Harry的呼吸很沉重，在某一方面來說Louis一定程度上的威脅了他的生命，那該死的黑麥Vodka，該死的，冷涼的流經他的背部以後到後穴卻形成一股熱辣，Harry的專注點幾乎都放在那難以忽略的感知，似乎連剛開始的擴張都沒有那麼讓人難以忍受了。

　　Louis成功地將一整根手指伸了進去，接著是第二指頭這次沒有之前的困難，稍微扭動按壓了內壁幾下後，他埋了第三隻手指。

　　技巧性的勾起手指或者旋轉都引出了Harry的呻吟與嘆息，後穴裡的手指分開、擠壓，Harry的額角全是汗，手肘靠在牆上而握緊的拳頭漸漸鬆開，Louis在發現了這些以後便將手指退了出來。

　　他撫過Harry的腦袋交換了一個吻，扶著莖身靠近了Harry的臀瓣，稍微推入甬道，剛開始的推進總是比較折磨，Louis稍微加快了套弄Harry的速度好分散他的注意力，這很有效，於是Louis決定再挺進一些。

　　Harry的呼吸從帶著微痛的顫抖回到了平靜，再進而轉變為些許的黏膩，身後的Louis有了下一步的動作，前後有節奏地擺動著下身，Harry吐出滿足的破碎呻吟，前列腺液分別落在了Louis手上和地面，漸漸加重的力道和變快的抽插速度讓Harry微微仰起頭，也伸出一隻手撫慰著自己的分身。

　　Louis則是收回了套弄著的那隻手，雙手扶在Harry的腰側，全心地放在彼此的活塞運動上，他的呼吸並不比Harry平穩多少，甚至很急促，Louis可能在這之間咒罵了點什麼，他不記得了。

　　腸壁緊緊地包裹著Louis的莖身，在觸碰到某個凸起的小點時Harry沒忍住那口呻吟，Louis默默地勾起一個笑容，接下來的劇烈攻勢全往他的前列腺去了──好吧，Louis真的是在某個層面上殺了他──Harry也迎合著Louis抽插的節奏，每一下撞擊都帶來了使人嘆息的快感。

　　所有的理智和思考都被快感的浪潮給沖刷覆滅，只剩下本能性的運動，最後的加速隨著兩人的低吟將愉悅堆上了高峰，Harry的高潮來得又急又猛，後穴一陣痙攣收縮，Louis在這時退開了身子，讓白稠的液體落在Harry的臀部上。

　　Harry險些沒站穩，另一人反射性的撈住了他的腰，發出了一陣竊笑，領著Harry在牆椅上側身躺下，後者想瞪他一眼卻又有些氣惱，最後乾脆自我放棄了，窩在牆椅上靠著Louis的身體休息，等著呼吸逐漸平穩。

　　背後就是Louis的胸口，慢慢穩定的心跳傳遞了過來，Louis發出了小動物似滿足的嘆了一口氣，把臉埋進Harry的頸窩，隔了一陣子都沒有說話，安靜得讓Harry以為他睡著了的時候才又開口，「話說。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「你的穿衣風格真的很花俏。」

　　「你管我，你還不是每次都要全世界知道你要出任務了。」

　　Louis笑了。

 

　　-Fin.


End file.
